Sayori Wakaba
Sayori "Yori" Wakaba (若葉沙頼, Wakaba Sayori) was Yuuki's dorm-mate and best friend since junior high in Cross Academy. Wakaba means "young leaves" and Sayori is a combination of "sa" meaning "sand" , and "yori" meaning "trust" Appearance Yori has short light brown hair, big hazel eyes and a cute appearance. Her outfits are usually very modest and feminine. Personality Yori seems to be one of the few girls who is not interested in the Night Class. She finds them a bit scary and stated that she would prefer someone from the Day Class. Yori is also very observant, as she notices a lot of things that happen to Yuki, especially when she gets hurt or is very depressed. Sayori has a calm personality as well. She has not shown fear when in the presence of vampires, especially those who hunger for her blood, and is indifferent to the fact that Yuki is a Pureblood. History Sayori comes from an old and distinguished family. She also has a fiance whom she has yet to meet. Her father is Councillor Wakaba. Plot Yori's part in the story is relatively small. She spends a lot of time in the first arc worried about Yuki not getting enough sleep and having nightmares. She also states that she doesn't obsess over the night class like the other girls because they scare her.She teases Yuuki when Ichiru reveals that Zero has attachment to her and confirms Yori's suspicions, although the whole matter isn't clear to Yuki. Yori finds out that Yuki is a vampire after Aido protected her from a vampire who served Rido. Despite that fact, Yori still accepts Yuki and appeared to be more worried over the fact that she would lose her best friend. Yori parts company with Yuki when she is taken to a safe place by Aido on Kaname's orders. After the attack is over, she defends Aido when the other day class girls are afraid of him. Yori begins the second arc hassling Zero about his stance on vampires and questioning whether he will hunt down Yuki. Yori is one of the few day class students that know about vampires when she and a few other refused to have their memories wiped. After Kaito discovers Yori's friendship with Yuki, he helps Yori to go to the vampire ball, having her stow away in his suitcase, which causes Zero to freak when she appears at the ball. Kaito and Zero promise to keep an eye on her while she goes find her best friend. Yori has a brief but happy reunion with Yuki before they part ways again. She is briefly seen again when Yuki reinstates the Night Class, however the two do not seem to really meet with each other much due to the circumstances. In the final chapter, she and Kaseumi went to help to heal the hunters from being injured by the vampires. A few years later, she is married and has kids and grandkids and tells them about Yuki. Relationships Yuki Kuran Yuki has been Yori's best friend since middle school and in high school they were dorm mates. She currently still remains as Yuki's best friend even when she discovers that Yuki was a Pureblood vampire and has no contact from her for a year. Yuki pounces on Yori to demonstrate the danger she poses at Yori, but Yori just laughs because she doesn't find Yuki scary at all. This shows that they are still very good friends. Zero Kiryu Yori sometimes interacts with Zero, but they are not really friends. However, she knows Zero has romantic feelings for Yuki. After a pregnant Yuki disappears from the school for four years, Yori said to sometimes meet with Zero to discuss different events. Sixty years after Yuki returns into their lives, Yori is shown teasing Zero on when he plans to propose to Yuki since she knows they continue to meet and she would like to attend their wedding. Zero shares a tender moment of knowing his time is limited like Yori of how long he can live with Yuki. It is shown that during this time they have developed a friendship at last. Aidou The two had very few interactions with each other until Rido attacked the school. After Yuki asks him to protect the academy, Aidou helps to protect Yori from hungry vampires. Since he rescued her, Yori stood up for him when he revealed he was a vampire to the Day Class students. During the extra chapter, Aidou blushes when people compliment Yori on how pretty she has become and states that they shouldn't say such things to her. At Yori's funeral, Aidou has his hand on one of Yori's grandchildren. He laments that he is sad that he couldn't have invented the vampire cure sooner and how he was awed by her fierceness in staying human when he asked to change her into a vampire repeatedly. Yori had stated that she had lived a good life but it was time for her to go. It is implied that they had gotten together. Quotes #''"Yuki they're serving pork stir fry."(to Yuki) '' #''"We will always be... best friends."(to Yuki)'' Trivia *The meaning of ner name:'' yori'' means "Trust." *In the Japanese version, Yuki uses the suffix "-chan" when referring to her best friend to show familiarity *Your prefers someone from the Day Class, found in the fanbook. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Day Class Category:Human Category:Supporting character Category:Female character Category:Cross Academy Category:Manga character Category:Anime Character